Christmas in My Hometown
by kittgirl23
Summary: My responce to a 2003 KR fan fic challange to write a KR Christmas story.


  
  


  
  
**Christmas in My Hometown**  
  
  
Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A. Larson   
Parental guidance recommended. 

"You can't be serious Michael!?!" Kitt's scanner tracked back and forth as he watched his driver sit down in the driver's seat. "Oh, but I am." Michael's grin widened as Kitt mulled over what he had just been told. "I don't see why we can't spend Christmas here at the Foundation like last year. Why on earth must we travel to the other side of the world to celebrate Christmas?" Michael leaned back in the seat and answered with a smile, "Because we were invited, Kitt. AND I want to go somewhere where it really snows for Christmas." Kitt's scanner missed a beat, "Snow! I hadn't thought of that. Well of course it snows there. Northern hemisphere…" Kitt murmured mostly to himself. Kitt knew what the Trans Am was capable of and snow and ice weren't high on that list. Neither was flying. "I calculate a 16 hour airplane trip will be required to travel there. Michael, you know how I feel about airplanes." Laughing Michael responded, "Bonnie said much the same thing, when Devon suggested this to us. But even she agreed to it. Now she's excited about it." "Bonnie is always excited to do anything new." Kitt grumbled. Michael turned serious for a moment. "Kitt I think this will be good for all of us. To get away somewhere else for a moment. Forget about everything and just enjoy Christmas. Come on, it'll be great. We'll get to spend some time together, all of us. For once we won't have a case to worry about. It'll just be the four of us. Kitt, you were specifically mentioned in the invitation!" Kitt mulled it over. He rarely got invited anywhere. The invitations usually came to Michael, or to the Foundation. In fact, Kitt couldn't recall a single invitation where he himself had been specially mentioned. He began to warm to the idea. "Well since you put it that way, I suppose it would be rude to refuse to come." Giving the dash a small tap, Michael grinned as he got out, "Great! Finland, here we come!" 

"I'm beginning to get second thoughts about this." Bonnie looked a little green around the gills as they watched the attendants load the Foundation's privet aircraft. The aircraft was specially made to accommodate Kitt. Instead of having to be loaded into the cargo area of the plane, Kitt could be secured in the modified passenger department. There he was able to physically with Michael and Bonnie. In fact, that was the only way Kitt was even persuaded to set one tire inside an airplane. Bonnie had unintentionally instilled in Kitt a deep and utter fear of planes and flying in particular. Devon was fiddling with the necessary paperwork that the airport officials in both ends would need. "Have we remembered to pack everything?" Michael had just about gotten out to go see if he could load Kitt, when he leaned back inside, "Relax Devon. If you got all the papers, anything else we can buy there. At least I hope so." Devon winched as he could almost hear the Foundation's credit card bill being cranked into higher amounts. 

The take-off was uneventful. Devon settled down with yet another book and Bonnie logged onto the Internet mostly to keep her mind off the fact that she was in an airplane. Michael flipped through the plane's DVD movie library, but didn't find anything particularly interesting. Glancing at Kitt he decided to give his partner something to do. The AI hadn't spoken a word since lift off. Opening the driver's side door, Michael slipped into his accustomed seat. "So, what can you tell me about Finland, buddy? I've never been there before, in fact can't really say I've even heard of it before running into Maija on that case." Kitt flipped on one of his monitors. 

"Finland is located in northern Europe. The population is currently 5,2 million inhabitants. The capital is named Helsinki and is located near the southern tip of the continent. The country shares borders with Russia, Sweden and Norway. Finland gained its independence on December 6th 1917. Up until that point Finland had been under first Swedish, then Russian rule. Finland has a highly advanced industrial economy, with electronics accounting for over 50% of the export revenues. Finland has been a member of the United Nations, Nordic Council and last but not least European Union as of 1995. It is a country known as 'the land of a thousand lakes', which is no understatement, as the current count is nearly 190 000. Finland has four distinct seasons and we are heading directly into the winter season." Michael smiled as he watched the photos change on Kitt's screen. "The main language is Finnish, which is a member of the Finno-Ugric linguistic family. It is considered extremely hard to master, though it is pronounced exactly as written. Finland also has another official language, and that is Swedish. To the relief of tourists, almost everyone in Finland speaks some English, as it is taught from grammar school all the way up to the universities." The monitor changed again to a map of Finland. "The red dot is roughly where our destination will be. The plane is clear to land at the Kuopio airport. From there is an hour's drive up to Iisalmi, where the Husso estate is. Though taking into consideration the weather it might take more time." 

Bonnie glanced up at that. "Kitt needs regulation snow tires to be able to legally drive on Finland's roads in the winter season." Getting up she made her way over to a container. Speaking of which, I'd better get busy with those." She opened the container and pulled off a cover. In it sat four brand new wheels complete with first grade snow/ice tires on them. "Let's call this a pre-Christmas gift Kitt. I wouldn't want you to get stuck in the snow. These will also help on the roads that are covered in ice." Even though Bonnie seemed to be rather petit and light, she lifted a wheel under one arm and made her way to Kitt. Michael got out, as Bonnie fixed a heavy-duty jack under Kitt and used a button to hoist the Trans Am up. 

_"She's thought of everything."_ Kitt thought to himself. He hated the feeling of being hoisted off his wheels. The lack of moveably frightened him. Being miles up in the air didn't help either. But since there was Bonnie, Kitt didn't complain. He calculated ten more hours to go, before they where scheduled to land in Finland. Running a final check on the plane's systems and satisfying himself that everything was okay, Kitt settled down for a recharge. In layman's terms, he went to sleep with the sound of Bonnie's tools loosening his left front wheel. 

Michael left Kitt to Bonnie's capable hands and went back to his seat. It was December 22nd. Some days still to go until Christmas. Grateful for the Foundation plane's spacious interior he stretched out and was surprised to see someone had brought a mug of eggnog to his seat while he had been with Kitt. Smiling he took a sip of the drink and glanced over at Devon. He caught a fleeting smile as which was quickly hidden by Devon's book. Ah, the eggnog was Devon's idea. Grinning, Michael made his way over to Devon Miles and sat down on the seat across from him. Devon himself was holding a glass of eggnog as well. They silently toasted each other and drank. 

Devon closed his eyes in contentment. There were so few opportunities for him to fully relax. "What's that you're reading?" Michael's voice brought Devon out of his revues. "Oh, since we are headed towards Finland, I figured something by a Finnish author would be appropriate. This is Sinuhe the Egyptian by the Finnish author Mika Waltari." Michael glanced at the thick book and shuddered. Those kinds of brick-like books weren't his 'cup of tee'. Leaving Devon to his novel, Michael returned to his seat intent on getting some sleep. Devon watched Michael recline the seat back and settle down. He was favouring his left side a bit, no doubt due to his last reminder of the dangers of his job three weeks back. The change of scenery had been Devon's idea. First he had considered the Foundation's cabin in Aspen, but Maija's invitation had come at just the right time. The lead hectic lives, the three of them. Four, Devon corrected himself quickly glancing over at Kitt. This trip had one purpose, to get everyone away from the stress of everyday life. Returning to his book, Devon allowed himself a small indulgent smile. 

"Can I have everyone's attention for a while, please?" The young flight attendant addressed the Flag team. Michael and Bonnie opened their eyes and Devon glanced up from his book. Kitt's scanner activated. "We'll begin making final preparations for landing in five minute. I have to warn you, that the visibility is almost non-existent due to a snowstorm that's over the area. The pilot says not to worry though. Says he's landed a thousand times in worse weather then this." Bonnie shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Kitt. 

Kitt had already activated an uplink with the plane's computers. He logged into the system and found the external cameras. Activating them, Kitt found himself looking at – nothing. Nothing but white that was. Being a computer, Kitt found it too easy to micromanage everything. He also found it easy to worry, for with his memory capability, Kitt was able to compute the odds of everything and anything that could go wrong. He set on both tasks at the moment. Communicating with the plane's computer and through it with air-traffic control computers, Kitt was able to determine altitude, airspeed, wind speed and other variables. He then contacted the pilot and co-pilot and offered his assistance in controlling landing. He was careful to phrase his offer so, that the pilot wouldn't think that his skills were being doubted. Kitt gave no hint of his uplink with the plane's computer to Bonnie or Michael. With Kitt's help and the skill of the pilots, the Flag plane touched down at Kuopio airport only five minutes late. 

It was about 2:30 pm local time when the plane opened the doors to allow Kitt to back out onto the airfield. Visibility on the ground was no different then in the air. Kitt scanned only about 100 feet to the nearest building, and even that was barely visible. The luggage of the humans was secured in Kitt's trunk. Michael sat at the wheel with Devon next to him. Bonnie sat in the back seat. "The outside temperature is currently minus 10,4 Fahrenheit or minus 12 Celsius, as they would but it here. However the wind makes it seem much colder. It feels more like minus 25 Celsius. I shall take us to customs. Devon has already cleared us with immigration." The steering column turned on its own, as Kitt took control. Michael and Bonnie squinted into the whiteness trying to see something. Even though Kitt's cabin was heated and warm, Michael shivered at the sight outside. Customs was uneventful. Two of the officers did don their clothes and come take a look at Kitt. They wanted to check to make sure the tires were up to the weather. Bonnie had installed a language pack into Kitt before the trip making Kitt fluent in the Finnish language. In his CPU, Kitt found himself smiling as he listened to the customs officers comments: "… don't see much of these…nobody drives these in the winter…look, no license plate on the front, won't matter though, they'll just be in the country for a week or so… heh heh, nice body-work, too bad about the road salt here…" Kitt ran that through his processors. Salt was used to melt the ice on the roads. Efficient for the cause, but the combination of gravel, road salt and the slush that it caused would work havoc on the metal on cars. Kitt wasn't worried though. He had the MBS. The road salt could do no harm to him. Michael, Devon and Bonnie got inside and Kitt handed control of the Trans Am over to Michael who turned the prow north. Kitt's new tires dug into the heavy snow cover and they moved off towards Iisalmi. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The drive went uneventfully. Kitt took over from Michael when he decided Kitt could better predict the traitorous icing on the road. They were using the main road and it had had salt applied but even that didn't cover everything. Kitt easily followed the kilometres per hour signs, converting them into the more familiar miles per hour readings that he was used too. Since it was a short drive, they didn't stop at all. Michael and Bonnie kept up a constant banter and Devon had become inversed in his book again. When Kitt announced that they had arrived at the Iisalmi city limit, the weather seemed to welcome them as well. The snow had stopped and it was clearing up nicely. As Kitt dropped speed to accommodate the limits the team got their first clear look at Finland. Iisalmi was covered in snow. Cars negotiated the roads with practised ease. Using downloaded maps, Kitt turned onto the main road that split the city in two. They got a lot of curious looks. Kitt decided the fact that he was an American sports car had something to do with the fact. He widened his scanning range and the only other American brands he came up with were Chryslers and Fords. One cab driver almost ploughed into a tree craning his neck to look as Kitt passed by. Stopping at a stoplight, Kitt noted that the wind had let up as well. On the left was a familiar McDonalds restaurant, across from that, a jewellery store. It was packed, as people crowded in to buy Christmas presents. The sun was beginning to set. Overhead, the city's Christmas lights detected the coming night and flickered on. Bonnie gave a sigh of delight. This was something that you didn't see in California: Christmas lights coming on, as snow fell softly to the ground. Leaving the city behind, Kitt accelerated and headed towards the countryside. Even though it was only the afternoon, the sun was quickly dipping into the horizon. Kitt climbed a small hill and dropped speed at the top. The sight was stunning. Fields covered in white, old -now unused- hay sheds sat amidst the fir and birch trees that lined the fields. Devon smiled at the nostalgia of it all. 

Turning left, Kitt left the main roads behind. Underneath the fresh snow cover was a treacherous cover of ice. Kitt had no trouble with it thanks to the new tires. With his normal ones… well Kitt was sure that even with his driving ability, a mistake could find them very much in the ditch. Locating the Husso estate was easy. The road curved slightly and Kitt pulled into the large yard. Two semi trucks sat under a huge cover. A log building sat in the middle of the grounds. It had been preserved carefully, even though it's age was evident. A fir tree was decked out in hundreds of Christmas lights that cast light on the snow, sending the ground flickering like thousands of small diamonds. Kitt pulled into a free parking space under a cover to get away from the still softly falling snow. As the team got out to stretch their legs and get used to the cold weather the door of the house opened, "Michael! Kitt!" Maija came flying down the steps to hug Michael. "Any trouble making it here, Kitt?" Maija asked after exchanging hugs with Bonnie and Devon as well. "Non what-so-ever, Maija. Bonnie was prepared. The tires are just made for this." "Come on in, meet everybody. We have a full house for Christmas, but don't worry; we've warmed up the cabins for you. Kitt, I'm sorry, there's the boys' Ford in the garage, I told them again and again, that they had to haul that rust-bucket outside to make room for you…but…" Kitt scanned the garage. In it sat a 1982 Ford Sedan. Rust-bucket was putting it mildly, Kitt decided, "I can see that moving it would be difficult, seeing as at the moment it does not seem to have a functioning motor nor the front axel. Do not worry, Maija. I'll be fine here." Maija didn't look convinced. Turning to Bonnie she asked, "How's Kitt's oil, and antifreeze? They say it's gonna drop to –28 or maybe even –30 for Christmas." Normally Bonnie might have been offended by the fact of someone questioning her ability to look after Kitt, but to Maija Bonnie merely smiled and replied, "Kitt has a built in heater system for the whole engine block. Besides," she glanced evilly at Kitt, "this car is able to tell us, if there is going to be a problem." Devon and Michael lifted out the luggage from Kitt's trunk and began lugging it inside. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_- Suggested listening: Jingle Bells -_

Already shivering from the cold, Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief to get inside. The familiar tone of Jingle Bells was playing, but the words seemed to be in Finnish. Bonnie envied Kitt's ability to instantly learn new languages just by being programmed. As they took off their heavy coats, the sound of children laughing mingled with the music. Devon inhaled deeply at the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. He identified gingerbread. Two boys ran into the hall and skidded to a stop when they saw the new arrivals. Michael smiled at them, "Hello." The boys, who looked about five and seven didn't reply, only turned and ran back inside. Maija gave a small laugh, "Both of them speak some English, they've attended English play school. Just shy, I suppose. Come on in, there's lots of introductions to make." 

Michael had always been pretty good with names, but now he found himself having some trouble with the foreign ones here. First he was introduced to Maija's husband and current 'head of the household' Eero. The Husso's owned a trucking company run by Eero and his brother Matti. The estate consisted of the main house as it was called and a newer house that Matti, his wife Arja and their youngest son Tomi shared. With the exception Matti, everyone spoke enough English to exchange some pleasantries with the team. Moving to the sitting room, they were introduced to Toini and Heikki Husso, the parents of Eero and Matti. Due to health problems, the two eldest members of the household no longer lived on the estate, but had relocated to the town centre in favour of one of the apartments where help was available around the cloak and where they wouldn't have to climb the stairs. Neither of the grandparents spoke any English, but they were astonished to have guests all the way from America. Upstairs they found Maija's daughter Jaana, watching Matti's two eldest sons in a friendly game of Quake III on the computer. All were grown ups, which had studied abroad in various countries so they all spoke English quite well. The boys stayed upstairs but Jaana followed her mother and the team downstairs. The children's curiosity had gotten the better of them and they were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Giggling they ran ahead into the kitchen where the final introductions were made. Jarmo Husso, Maija's oldest child got up to shake hands with Michael as his wife Susanna introduced her children, Niklas who was five and Elias who proudly answered, "Seven!" when asked his age. 

With the introductions complete, Maija decided to show her guests to their rooms. "Come on, guys. Thanks to Eero, who made the cabins winter worthy you won't have to sleep on the floor or on couches. You can have the two cabins or 'aittat' that they're called here. He pulled the electricity for the lights and made some major repairs to make sure the warmth really stays inside!" They made their way over to the joined cabins. The path was lined with lantern made from ice and snowballs. Inside each a candle flickered. Devon and Michael decided to share one cabin to allow Bonnie the privacy of the other. Maija left them to get settled down with "orders" to come to dinner as soon as they were ready. She also mentioned that the sauna would be fired up tonight. Michael's brow furrowed at the unusual word and he frowned when Bonnie broke into giggles. She apparently knew the word, but couldn't be persuaded to clarify it. 

Dinner in itself was an experience. Kitt monitored through Michael's comm. link always interested to learn something new, even if he could participate. Everyone gathered around a table crafted from wood. In preparation for Christmas, a red tablecloth was used. Candles provided illumination. From the ceiling hung elegant contraptions made from straw. Try as she might, Maija couldn't come up with an English translation for the decoration. She settled on calling them by their Finnish name of himmeli. Bonnie admired them openly and was surprised to learn that grandma Toini had made all three of them. Dinner was served. It was a stew made from moose meat. All the bread was rye bread. When Devon asked about it, Maija looked surprised then asked if he'd like some white bread instead. Devon quickly declined the offer and quickly learned to love the still warm bread. Maija smiled and admitted to having made the bread by hand. The old oven provided warmth still left from making the bread. Maija directed their eyes towards the ceiling and the ten loaves of bread set to cool there, "See there. It's terribly old fashioned and I don't often bake bread often, but for Christmas, every year. It just doesn't feel the same if there's not the smell of freshly baked bread." Just when Michael felt that he would burst, desert was served. Bonnie gave a laugh when she saw it was vanilla ice cream. Ice cream that looked just like Maija had gone and scooped some of the snow from outside and topped it off with strawberries. Maija translated Bonnie's comment and it caused a stir of laughter from everyone gathered. 

Bonnie stayed to help Maija with the dishes, while Susanna took Michael and Devon with him to the stable. Stars sparked in the sky as they made their way to the stables. The Husso's owned three Finnish horses. Or rather Maija and Susanna owned them. At Susanna's call, three heavyweight horses trotted up out from the darkness. "They're outside when it's freezing? With no rugs?" Michael liked horses and was surprised that the horses weren't wearing blankets. Susanna gave a laugh and opened the gate. Calmly the horses walked through the opened stable doors and each went into it's own place. Closing the doors Susanna responded, "They're breed for this climate. See…" She sunk her fingers into one of the gelding's side's. Thick fur covered the horse from head to tail. Devon stepped carefully up and sank his fingers into the fur. The gelding turned his soft eyes to look at the stranger and carefully nuzzled Devon's arm. Tossing flakes of hay into each stall, Susanna continued, "The can go into the shed to get away from the wind and chill, but with their fur, they hate to be inside for even a day. Finnish horses have been used for everything from warhorses, to working in the forest, to pulling a plough and now a-days for trotting races and riding. They're hardy, healthy horses and come Christmas morning Maija and I'll treat you to something special with Viljo and Kuva here." She said gesturing to the two geldings. She tossed some more hay into the mare's stall and bid the horses good night. 

As they made their way back to the house, Michael noticed that Kitt had turned around. Using his glove to brush away some of the snow that had blown in on Kitt Michael asked, "Kitt, what's this 'sauna' Maija talked about?" Kitt's scanner flashed to life, seemingly startling Susanna a bit. "I'm sorry, Michael. But that information is classified. Bonnie has designated it as 'need to know bases only' stating that you don't need to know and will find out in an half an hour." Devon snickered and even Susanna grinned. Michael was rendered speechless. Michael followed Susanna and Devon inside listening only half-heartedly to them talking about the traditions of Christmas. When he reached the steps he glanced back at his partner. Kitt's scanner had gone still again, but at Michael's glance it came online again for a full swipe. As he headed inside Michael could swear Kitt had just laughed at him. 

"You, WHAT!" Michael glared at Jarmo, Eero and Devon in horror. The four men had donned soft bathrobes and each held a towel slung over one arm. They stood in the hall and Michael had just been explained the sauna. Actually it wasn't the sauna that had caused Michael's outburst; it was what Finns considered fun AFTER the sauna that had. Refusing to go outside without his heavy coat Michael headed after Jarmo and Eero and Devon who decided to play along and make the short trip to the sauna in only his bathrobe. The sauna was located near the shore of Lake Ii. The lake had been frozen solid for over a month now. Michael hurried to catch up with the others and heard Kitt's motor come online and the car move after them. Michael turned to glare at the AI, "And where do you think you're going?" Kitt's scanner flashed, "I wouldn't miss seeing this." Michael was already too cold to argue the point and ran to catch up with the others. The sauna outdated even the main house. There was a small room meant for undressing, then the sauna itself. It didn't have running water; water was brought up manually using buckets from the lake. The little sauna had had electricity drawn to it for the lights and to the ring that kept a circle open in the frozen lake. It was from there that they got the water for the sauna and it was also used for a refreshing dip. It was that dip that Michael dreaded. Michael undressed pulled on his swimwear and opened the door to join Devon, Jarmo and Eero in the sauna. But Michael quickly found that he was overdressed. The others sat in companionable silence in their birthday suites. Even Devon seamed perfectly at home. "Be right back." Michael muttered as he turned, and went to change out of his swimwear. Returning to the sauna Michael climbed up to the highest seat and was handed a dried bunch of birch branches. Before he had a chance to ask what it was for, Eero tossed some water onto the sauna heater and it rose up in swirls of seam. Michael being the biggest of the bunch also sat up higher then the others, felt the heat first, "Ahhhhhh!" he gasped and leaned forward shielding his face from the heat. To make matters worse, Devon seemed to be enjoying himself completely. Without breaking stride the older man joined the two Finns in hitting himself with the birch tree branches. The dried leaves withstood the abuse easily. Michael gaped openly at Devon, "Devon HOW can you?" Devon graced Michael with a rarely seen grin, "Come on, my boy. Try it, its good for the circulation. You can almost feel your skin renewing itself." Not wanting to be bested, Michael tried it and in no time at all had gone over his whole body. The thermometer climbed from a lowly 60 degrees Celsius to 80, to 90. After the third helping of water on the heater Eero suggested a brief break. One by one they filed out. Donned their bathrobes and walked out on the small terrace. Jarmo handed each of them a beer. Hot from the sauna Michael found himself surprised that even though he was only wearing a bathrobe, the –18 degrees didn't feel like much. They sat down on the bench and looked out across the frozen lake. Glancing uphill towards the main house, Michael saw the red scanner moving back and forth as his partner watched over them. Jarmo also glanced at Kitt. He didn't comment, only shook his head in amazement. 

When they returned to the sauna, Michael was prepared for the heat and fully began to enjoy himself, so much that he almost forgot…the dip. After another 10 minutes in the sauna, Devon wanted a break. This time the Finns didn't stop but purposefully walked to the end of the pier and descended the few steps into the freezing water. Michael stared in horror as they proceeded to make a small lap around the hole and climb out. Eero grinned evilly and made an exaggerated gesture towards the water. Steeling himself mentally Michael walked to the end of the pier and step by step lowered himself into the water… and in one leap got out gasping for breath. He growled to himself when he saw Devon snickering with the Finns at his distress. He longed for the warmth of the sauna, but first, "All right, Devon, don't laugh until you've tried it yourself!" Devon pulled himself up with dignity and calmly walked to the steps. Like Michael he lowered slowly into the water, but then let go and actually swam a small circle. Then he climbed out step by step and calmly walked back to the sauna. Michael followed everybody thinking that he had just been bested in some form of test. He had to respect Devon though… anyone who could endure that abuse with such calm. Shaking his head, Michael allowed the warmth of the sauna to evolve him once more. 

One of Kitt's monitors flashed to life as Kitt called up a photo he had just taken. It featured Michael in midair, leaping out of the freezing water. In his CPU, Kitt snickered to himself. The look on Michael's face was worth the use of memory it would take to archive it. 

**************************************************************************************** 

~ December 23rd ~ 

Michael awoke to the rattle of chains and the roar of a diesel truck starting up. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Having gotten used to sleeping when he could, Michael did not suffer from the jet-lag effect. He remembered the two semis he had glimpsed last night, he brought his com-link up, "Morning buddy." "Good morning Michael." Shifting onto his back Michael continued, "That one of those trucks going for a run?" "Affirmative Michael. Eero has taken the logger out for a run. He will be back for supper." Getting up, Michael was surprised to find out that he hadn't suffered any ill effects from last night's dip. In fact he felt refreshed enough for anything. Dressing, he walked outside and was assaulted but the cold. During the night the temperature had dropped drastically. He half-ran to Kitt and slid inside the cabin. That wasn't much help. "Kitt, why is it so damn cold in here!" The heater came on almost immediately blasting first cool, then warm air. "I wasn't expecting you Michael. As there is no reason to burn energy keeping the cabin warm when there are no humans present, I use that energy to keep my CPU warm enough to function." Michael nodded, made sense. "I'm gonna get some breakfast, then let's get to town. I've got some last minute Christmas shopping to do." As Michael got out, he heard Kitt turn down the heater, so the inside of the Trans Am would still be warm when he came back. 

Stepping into the main house, Michael was welcomed by the laughter coming from the kitchen. Taking off his shoes he joined Bonnie and Devon in the kitchen. Maija and Bonnie were laughing and Devon looked pleased with himself. Bonnie glanced up at Michael and immediately collapsed into giggles. "You didn't!" Michael gasped at Devon who merely took a sip of his tee. Maija poured a mug of coffee for Michael and responded, "He most certainly did, and Kitt provided the proof." As she handed Michael the steaming coffee she also handed him a printout from Kitt's newly installed colour laser printer. Michael stared at himself leaping out of the water. He had to admit that his expression was worth the picture. Pretending to be hurt, Michael sat down and by instinct grabbed the morning paper. It wasn't much use though, it was in Finnish. "Kitt and I are going downtown. Anything planned for today?" Devon sat back and said he wanted to visit the Juhani Aho museum it would be open today but for only a few hours. Bonnie remarked that she'd take one of the horses out for a ride. She hadn't ridden in years, but had already talked Maija into letting her use Viljo. Maija served breakfast for them, as everyone else had already had theirs. It consisted of steaming hot porridge, Karelian pies and omelettes. 

Michael had stayed in for a second helping of porridge, while Devon walked out to the car he had been given to use during their stay here. The dark red Saab was parked next to Kitt and hooked up to a pre-heater. "Good morning, Kitt." Devon's precise tones brought Kitt out of recharge and made him turn up the heater. "Good morning, Devon. Are you coming with Michael and me?" Devon jingled a set of keys and went to pop the Saab's hood. Disconnecting the heater cord Devon responded "Not today Kitt. There is a museum not far from here that I want to visit. Besides I don't want to spoil the surprise." Kitt's scanner flashed to life, "Surprise?" Devon's smile widened to a grin, "Present surprise, Kitt. Now, good day to you. See you later." With that he got into the Saab and expertly drove out of the snow-covered yard. Kitt tracked the Saab until it was out of range. It occurred to Kitt that he rarely saw Devon in his "free time" it was almost always business. It was a pleasant change, Kitt decided. Turning his scanners to the main house Kitt watched as two boys bounded down the stairs. Each grabbed a sled that had been left sitting up against the house. They took off at a run to the small hill that had been made especially for them. As they ran past them, the younger boy skidded to a stop to stare at Kitt. Leaving his sled he walked up to Kitt and used his mitten to track Kitt's scanner. The older child came to see where his brother had gone to, came up to Kitt as well. He walked to Kitt's window and peered inside. Michael walked up to Kitt, immediately the boys backed off, still kind of shy around the guests. "Want to see inside?" Michael asked them gently. The younger boy walked over to Kitt's passenger side door and gave a small wow as the door opened by itself. The older boy's curiosity also got the better of him as he joined his brother who had already climbed into Kitt's cabin. Careful not to push anything Niklas ran his fingers over Kitt's dash and settled on the newly installed Playstation/DVD module. "Playstation?" he asked and glanced at Michael shyly. "Valitettavasti." Kitt responded in fluent Finnish. Michael glanced at Kitt's voice modulator and Kitt translated, "Unfortunately." As Michael glared at Kitt the boys were now totally captivated by this wonder car. "Niklas, Elias. This is Kitt." Michael said as he sat down in the driver's seat. "Listen, Kitt and I have to go downtown, but when I come back, I'll let you have a ride." For a minute the boys just stared at Michael and he thought if he should as Kitt to translate. But Niklas jumped out of the car and turned around to ask Michael, "Are you coming with us to get the Joulu tree?" Michael blinked but before Kitt had a chance to translate, "Ooo, the Christmas tree? Yes, I will come with you and your grandpa Eero in the afternoon." Eero had invited him last night. He had almost forgotten. Grinning the two boys ran to get their sleds out of the way. With Kitt driving Michael impressed the two boys by holding up his hands to show he wasn't driving. 

"Sooo, let's get some shopping done, buddy." Michael drummed his fingers on Kitt's dash as he started thinking about Christmas and gifts. Michael cursed himself as once again he had left the Christmas shopping 'till the last minute. Quietly in his head he started listing the people he had to by presents to: Devon, Bonnie, now Maija and Eero, the two boys certainly and then there was Kitt. Glancing at the now dark voice modulator. Michael knew better then to ask the AI what he wanted for Christmas. The FLAG duo had been paired up for over almost 17 years now. Through those years both had grown in their own ways. They had learnt from each other. Each knew the other intimately. In the beginning, Michael had always asked Kitt what he wanted for Christmas only to be logically reminded that as an artificial intelligence Kitt didn't need any gifts as such. Now Michael no longer asked but got Kitt a present every year anyway. Kitt was always very pleased. Each year Kitt had also made a tradition of getting something for Michael. Like his human partner Kitt found trying to find the perfect Christmas present difficult. This year seemed to be no different. 

By afternoon, Michael and Kitt returned with Kitt's trunk full of presents. Michael made sure the two children weren't anywhere near by as he quickly loaded the gifts to his room. Pulling on a heavy snowsuit to combat the blowing northern wind Michael went in search of Eero. Eero's rig had returned and Michael remembered his promise to go find the perfect Christmas tree with the boys and Eero. Just as Michael was beginning to wonder rather he had missed the appointment, the sound of bells was heard. Grinning Michael sat back on Kitt's hood to enjoy the sight. One of the Finnish horses was hitched up to a sleigh. The bells jingled merrily as Maija pulled on the reins to stop the horse. The second horse and sleigh pulled into the yard at a trot making the bells jingle even more. Michael's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie holding the reins of this one. Eero had ridden with Maija and the two boys had chosen Bonnie's sleigh. Even before Bonnie's sleigh had fully stopped, Niklas and Elias jumped out and ran to Michael. Forgetting all of their earlier shyness, both boys bombarded Michael with questions about Kitt. Leaving the boys to look Kitt over Michael joined Bonnie as she began to unhitch Kuva. Bonnie's cheeks had a healthy red glow and she was humming to Jingle Bells. "I didn't know you could drive horses?" Bonnie just laughed at Michael's question. "I learned as a child. An aunt of mine had a ranch up in Montana. I spent some great times there." Her eyes got that far-away look and she smiled sadly then quickly regained her Christmas cheer, "Make me feel like a horse-crazy girl again." Michael watched Bonnie walk Kuva back to the stables with Maija. 

"Michael! Come on, hurry!" Niklas tugged at his sleeve. Elias and Eero were waiting with a plastic sled and a saw. Michael jogged up to them and the four set off into the nearby woods. The snow cover was thick and Michael had difficulty keeping up. Niklas and Elias, being lighter then their grandpa or Michael, had no trouble as the snow held them fairly well. "As the two boys ran ahead looking at trees Eero fell back with Michael, "If we wanted to be real traditional, we'd have to get the tree tomorrow." He paused to pick up the saw that had fallen from the sled. "I've fallen into the habit of going on the 23rd to avoid the hassle that comes with the 24th being Christmas Eve." As he watched his grandkids argue about what tree they should get, Eero smiled a bit sadly and added, "Now-a-days people rarely get to experience this. They'll go to the market square, or a local parking lot and buy a specially grown tree. Some even buy a plastic Christmas tree from the mall." He made a face at that. "I want these kids to grow up knowing what Christmas was like in the old days. That's why I take them tree hunting into the woods, why we try and eat traditional foods and follow the old customs, to some degree. I don't mean to say, that the old style is better then the modern, but…" "Grandpa! Look! Perfect!" Elias was standing next to a huge tree. Eero measured it with his gaze and decided that it should just fit in the hall. The boys backed off as Eero sawed the tree down. It fell onto the ground with barely a whisper as the snow cushioned the fall. Michael helped Eero hoist the tree onto the sled. The boys beamed proudly as Eero gave them the job of seeing that the tree didn't fall off. They hadn't gone far into the woods but Michael was glad to be out of the snow. As he had sunken into it with every step, his boots were now filled with the stuff. And to make matters worse, it was beginning to melt making his socks and feet wet. They found Kitt waiting for them as they came to the yard. The audible click was heard as Kitt decided to take another picture for Bonnie's scrapbook. 

**************************************************************************************** 

~ December 24th, Christmas morning~ 

"Merry Christmas, my boy." Devon's cheerful voice got through to Michael's still sleepy mind, "Mhmmmm, gooo 'wayy." He mumbled. Maija's excellent dinner last night combined with his acing legs from that tree trip had made Michael fall into a deep and comfortable sleep. And he didn't want to wake up. "Have it your way then. I'm going for my morning tee. I suspect even Bonnie is up." Michael heard the door of the cabin close as he turned unto his back. He glanced at the clock – 10 am! He couldn't remember when he'd had twelve hours worth of sleep. Getting up he pulled on his clothes and went outside and stood for a moment taking it all in. It had snowed once again during the night. Not much, but it made a huge difference. Fresh snow and frost covered everything. Delicate frost lilies had been drawn by nature onto the windows of the cabin. The snow sparkled like diamonds as it caught the morning's first rays of sunshine. All in all, a perfect Christmas morning. 

He made his way up the stairs to the main house. The smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of children fully woke him up. Michael glanced into the main hall and stood transfixed. Eero had brought the tree inside. It was fixed in a corner. Boxes of decorations were around the tree. Bonnie was helping Niklas, Elias and Eero decorate. Eero had gone to town early this morning and picked up Gran Toini and Gramps Heikki. They both sat in rocking chairs and watched their great-grandchildren decorate. The tree already had on its lights –though the lights weren't on at the moment- and the star at the top. The radio was on and it was playing Christmas songs. Deciding the coffee could wait Michael walked up to the tree, "You guys need any help?" Bonnie handed him a basket of bright red balls. Without a word, se reached up and gave him a kiss making him blush as red as the Christmas balls he held. Niklas and Elias giggled at the kiss but quickly got back to decorating. There seemed to be no special theme to the tree. Store bought ornaments hung side by side with home made ones. Grandma Toini held up a straw ornament then pointed up to the top of the tree. She said something to Eero and he translated for them, "The straw ornaments and the star at the top of the tree are heirlooms. Traditionally, the star is put on first, and taken off last. It's been in the family since mom was a child." "Michael! Come see what I made!" Smiling Michael walked over to Niklas who was holding out a sting with little flags on it. "I made it in, in…" He seemed at a loss and looked to his father for help. "Play school." A voice from the doorway said. Maija came in carrying a tray with steaming cups on it. Devon followed her and went over to admire Niklas' handy-work. "Look at this Michael." Devon exclaimed as he studied the flags more closely. There were three types of flags on it, Finland's own blue and white one, the red-white-and-blue on of America and in between those were black ones with the Foundation's knight chess piece drawn on them. For a five-year-old, the detail was exquisite. Niklas was justly proud of his work. As Maija passed around the mugs of a traditional Christmas drink called glögi, Eero lit the fire and they all relaxed and waited for Christmas Eve and Santa Claus. 

~ December 24th, Christmas afternoon around 5:00 p.m. ~   
_ - Suggested listening: White Christmas - _

The table was overflowing with food. One by one the family and the Flag team gathered around the table. Bonnie assisted Maija with the pots and bowls. Eero snapped off the lights, so the candles that had been lit could light the room. The scents that arose from the dishes were unlike any Michael had smelled before. Maija began explaining the different dishes as they all began their Christmas Dinner. There were three types of casseroles: swede, potato and carrot. A large ham stood in the centre of the table along with a bowl of potatoes. Rich brown gravy was served from an antique bowl. Then there was something called lipeäkala. Maija couldn't come up with the English translation so Michael decided to ask Kitt. He was surprised when Kitt replied that the dish was boiled cod served with white sauce. Kitt also pointed out that it was a dish that you either liked or couldn't stand; there was no middle road to it. Michael decided that the same applied to the pickled herring. Michael and Devon tried everything but Bonnie balked at the smell of the cod. She did taste a bit of it, but the look on her face said it all. Thankfully no one was offended, but laughed good naturally at her. When it came to desert, Michael was almost busting with having eaten so much. Maija disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a huge bowl of rice porridge that was served with a thickened soup of prunes and raisins. Even though Devon and Michael were already full each helped themselves to a second helping of that desert. With the candles burning and the tones of White Christmas on the radio, with their bellies full and hearts content, the Husso family and the Flag team finished Christmas dinner just in time. 

~ December 24th, Christmas Eve around 7:00 p.m. ~ 

Eero had come outside and lit the lanterns. Kitt watched him. He was surprised that Michael hadn't come to wish him Merry Christmas yet. He accessed the video camera that Bonnie had installed inside the main house to allow Kitt to watch the eve's proceedings. Michael's gift was tucked securely in Kitt's trunk. Bonnie had been of assistance as usual. Starting his motor, Kitt moved out of the shelter and parked at the edge of the field. As soon as the motor stopped, the skies came alive. Aurora, the northern lights, flashed across the stars. Kitt had never seen aurora before. He knew how they were made, he also knew humans considered them beautiful. Back in the beginning of his partnership with Michael, Kitt had been fully logical. He had comprehended beauty in the mathematical sense. Now he was able to appreciate the… feeling of beauty. Wanting to remember this night, he took some photos of the sky during the brightest of the lights. The sound of jingle bells caused Kitt to turn his scanners to the road. There, coming down the hill was… a reindeer? It was true. It was a reindeer hauling a sled containing a man in Santa Claus clothing. Kitt was mesmerized. His scanner moved slowly as the reindeer turned at the man's (Santa's?) command. Instead of driving to the main house the reindeer stopped in front of Kitt. Kitt resisted the temptation to scan inside the Santa costume and find out if the man was really as fat as he seemed. The Santa circled Kitt and murmured to himself, "Leave a good car out on a night like this… where's their Christmas spirit…not even connected to a heater and its minus 25 tonight…" At that he snapped his fingers and rummaged around in his sack. After a minute he pulled out a heavy shawl. The northern lights were sewn onto it in a multitude of colors. The blanket was think and warm made from wool. "There, won't help much, or at all really, but since I can't really install a heater either…" At those words the Santa spread the blanket over Kitt's hood using the windshield wipers to hold it in place. When he had settled it on the hood, the Santa took a deep breath and headed towards the main house. Kitt was surprised by this man. Could Bonnie or Michael have set him up to this, yes that had to be it. Though he had to admit, he had never received a soft package in his life, it was… rather nice. Kitt switched to his link with the camera inside the house. 

Knock knock! The two knocks caused both boys to jump off the floor and race to the door. "Now who could that be?" Devon asked with a twinkle in his eye. Jarmo set off after his sons. Squeals of surprise were heard from the boys as Santa entered. Elias, being slightly shyer then his younger brother ran back into the main room, but his eyes shone with the excitement of the moment. Santa followed closely behind him, with Jarmo and Elias in tow. Even to the adults in the house, the feeling of Christmas descended the moment that Santa entered. Though the boy's eyes were fastened onto the sack that no doubt held the long awaited presents, they joined in on the traditional Finnish Christmas song of "Joulupukki, Joulupukki" (Santa Claus, Santa Claus). Kitt watched through the camera link as Santa appointed Michael his official helper with the gifts. It had been agreed, that the gifts would be opened after everyone had gotten their own. Kitt noted with minor disappointment (which he wouldn't admit to Michael if asked) that the sack emptied quickly and the word "Kitt" didn't pass from either Santa's or Michael's lips. When the gifts were distributed Santa got up and said his good byes, stating he still had many children to see. The whole household wanted to see Santa off. Even the Grandparents were helped to the door to wave Santa off. Devon smiled as the children wowed as Santa climbed onto his reindeer drawn sleigh and with a wave was off. "No, Ho ho ho?" Bonnie asked. Maija stepped aside to allow the children back inside. "No. That's not what Santa says here in Finland." With that the adults followed the children back to the Christmas tree. Devon watched them go and pulled on his boots and a heavy coat. 

Devon's brow wrinkled as he neared Kitt. Kitt had moved from the shed to near a snow-covered field. The Trans Am's hood was covered with a blanket of some kind. "Merry Christmas Mr Miles." Kitt turned his attention from watching the children tear into their presents to Devon. He opened his door at Devon's approach to allow the elder man shelter from the cold. Devon sat inside and for a moment didn't say anything. "Is something wrong Devon?" Devon shifted his attention from the blanket on Kitt's hood to Kitt's monitor. "No Kitt, not at all." Sighing Devon continued, "Kitt, in all the Christmases that we've had together, I don't believe I've ever gotten you a present." Surprised Kitt responded, "Mr Miles, there is no need for you to…" He halted at Devon's raised hand. "Oh yes there is! Though I regret to say I forgot you once again this year. You're an important part of this team, of the Foundation. Through the years you've brought Michael back from too many near-death experiences to count. There IS a need to remember you. I don't thank you nearly as much as I should." Kitt was silent for a moment, then "Thank you Devon." Lifting his eyes from Kitt's monitor, Devon asked, "Why?" "You just gave me a very beautiful present indeed." Devon's breath caught in his throat. As he exited the car he wondered if William had known the depth of the life he had created. As he ran his hand over the Trans Am in parting he said, "Merry Christmas, Kitt." 

Inside the house, no one had really noticed that Devon had been missing for a while. The piles of presents had diminished quickly. Devon returned to his chair and joined in the unwrapping. After a while, Bonnie excused herself, saying she wanted to go get something from the cabin. Instead of going to the cabin, Bonnie made her way to her protégé. She found the AI parked near the largest of the fields. Aurora lighted up the sky and reflected off of the MBS. For a moment she stood admiring the sight of untouched nature dancing with the height of technology. Her hand curled around the tiny chip inside her pocket. Grinning she opened the driver's side door and sat down, she was greeted with, "Merry Christmas Bonnie." Bonnie smiled then saw the blanket on Kitt's hood, she was about to comment on it when Kitt said, "My gift from you awaits back at the mansion. It's a…" "Oh, don't tell me! It'll prolong the anticipation. But thanks, Kitt I can't wait to see what it is. Oh, here is yours." She opened her fist and held out the tiny data chip. Bonnie hadn't bothered on wrapping it. Kitt could have scanned through the wrapping anyway. Besides, the real present was the data that the chip contained. Slotting it into Kitt's data-chip slot she said, "It contains…" Kitt responded in mock horror, "Don't tell me! It'll ruin the surprise." Bonnie grinned and watched the lights turn green as Kitt began to process the data. A diary materialized in Kitt's memory, mesmerized he skimmed through the first chapter. It was the diary of William Knight. The story of Kitt's "birth", memos of the plans for the AI, the car the team, personal revelations… Kitt stopped reading and turned to consider Bonnie, "Bonnie, did you read this?" Opening the door to get out Bonnie responded, "No, I found the chip, but when I found out what it was, I decided that you should be the one to read it first." With that she turned and walked away with only a "Merry Christmas Kitt." 

The pile of wrapping paper had grown by the time that Bonnie got back. Michael noticed the sly privet smile that she wore. He handed her another mug of hot glögi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With a smile he excused himself from the party to go see someone who no-doubt was waiting. The aurora had stopped so Kitt had returned to the shed and parked next to the Saab. Only the tire tracks on the snow belied the fact that Kitt had moved. Kitt was parked prow first into the shed, so at first Michael did not see the colourful blanket that covered Kitt's hood. It was only when Michael slid into his accustomed seat with a "Merry Christmas, Kitt.", when he saw the familiar black hood covered with something. He didn't comment on it, thinking it was a gift from either Bonnie or Devon (both of whom he'd witnessed going out to see Kitt earlier). He glanced at Kitt's monitor and saw that the link to the in-house camera was on. So, Kitt had been watching, watching since that was the only way he could join in the celebrations. For a while the two of them sat in silence. Michael was the first to break the silence, "Kitt, what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, Michael. In fact most things are right." The cryptic response got only a raised eyebrow from Michael, "I don't follow you, buddy." As Michael waited for Kitt to continue, he watched as a set of electric candles suddenly lit up on the garage-shed's only windowsill. "Both Devon and Bonnie came to see me earlier. Their presents were, shall we say unusual, but I was… touched. Michael, my gift to you is in the trunk. And don't say 'you shouldn't have', that is beginning to get old." Grinning at Kitt's joke Michael got out and pulled out a gift wrapped package. He could tell it was a book from its weight. Strange, Kitt knew he wasn't much of a reader. Instead of getting back inside, Michael walked to the front of the car and un-wrapped the gift. As he turned the book around, he found it wasn't a book at all, but a photo album. Moving the album so the light of the candles illuminated it, Michael turned to the first page. There were pictures of them, Bonnie, Kitt, Devon, the rest of the Flag members, himself… As he turned the pages he began to see that this was indeed a scrapbook of a kind. "Kitt this is wonderful!" Kitt's scanner activated, "Bonnie helped." As he flipped through the pages, memories of the past 17 years flowed through the mind of one man, and through the possessors of one AI. 

Michael left Kitt with his gift, a new hard drive for more storage room and Bonnie's services to install it. Kitt had been polite in his thanks, but Michael had the strangest feeling, that this year his gift was somehow inadequate. As he walked back to the house he realized that he hadn't asked Kitt who had given the blanket. By the time he got inside Jarmo, Susanna and the boys had left for their own house about a mile away. The grandparents had done to bed , staying in the house that they had built for Christmas. Even Matti's family had gone home. Eero, Maija, Bonnie and Devon sat around the fireplace and chatted together. The radio was still playing Christmas songs. Maija handed Michael a glass of red wine and invited him near to the fireplace. When the conversation got around to presents, Michael had a chance to ask Bonnie, "Did you get Kitt that blanket?" Bonnie frowned, "No, I thought Devon had…" Devon merely blinked and shook his head. Michael fingered his wine glass, "Well if you didn't and he didn't and I didn't then who did?" Michael made a mental note to ask Kitt about it tomorrow. 

**************************************************************************************** 

~ December 25th, Christmas Day, morning around 6:00 a.m. ~   
_- Suggested listening: Sleigh Ride, Winter Wonderland- _

"Wake up, Michael!" Bonnie's whispered wake-up call caused Michael merely to shift under the blankets. Crossing her arms, Bonnie changed tactics. "Michael Knight! Get up this very instant!" The effect was instantaneous. Michael whirled around underestimating the narrowness of the bunk. With a thump he found himself staring up at Bonnie and Devon. Bonnie tried to keep her face mad, but when Devon burst out laughing she gave in. Still giggling she helped Michael to his feet. "Come on, get dressed and bundle up. We're going to Christmas service." Michael's eyes widened as he caught the time on his alarm clock; 6:06 am! He was about to protest but Bonnie and Devon had already exited the cabin. With a sigh Michael began to pull on his clothes. 

It took more time then usual. Bonnie had said to bundle up so he pulled on as much as possible. When he finally emerged from the cabin everyone was already waiting. The temperature had lessened and the sun transformed the ground once more into thousands of tiny diamonds. Kitt has emerged from his parking spot and exhaust curled up as he kept the motor running. In front of him stood two horses hitched up to old-fashioned sleighs. One of the horses pawed the ground eager to get going. Awed Michael climbed into on of the sleighs next to Devon. Bonnie was at the reins. With a word from Maija, the two horses broke into a trot and headed towards the fast-frozen lake. True to custom, the horses were decked out in the finest harnesses that could be found with polished bells jingling at every step. As the horses reached the edge of the lake Bonnie and Maija had their hands full keeping the two powerful horses at bay. The vast open space made the horses want to run. Even the sleighs full of people didn't detour them. Both drivers held the horses to a trot to make sure they didn't over-exert themselves. 

Kitt on the other hand had no such problems. He had followed behind them to the lake. After scanning the lake and finding it fully frozen, Kitt allowed himself to show off. He put enough distance between himself and the horses to not spook them and shoot off. With all the new upgrades, it felt good to test the car every now and then. Bonnie and Maija pulled the horses to a walk and everyone cheered Kitt on as he tested the turbo boost on the ice. Refreshed Kitt returned to his place behind the sleighs as the horses continued towards the church. 

People stopped to stare and smile as the two horses made their way to the church with bells jingling. Bonnie followed as Maija moved the horses expertly through the many cars parked at the church lot. Kitt had left to find a place to park. As the horses pulled up to the tie-up pole which had been preserved from the time when everyone came to Christmas service with horses. Curious people gathered around the horses as Maija and Bonnie threw rugs over the horses to keep them warm. Not surprisingly the two horses were the only horses there. Now-a-days no one used horses anymore. Maija and Eero had decided even before they knew that they were getting visitors from the States, that this year Kuva and Viljo would be used to get to Christmas service. They wanted to give their two grand children the experience of an old-fashioned sleigh ride to church. Looking at the boys' faces now, glowing with excitement, they knew they had made the right decision. 

After service people gathered around to send the horses off first. Kitt darkened his windows and fell in behind the two horses. Going home, the horses had even more energy then coming to the church. Once they were about halfway home across the lake, Maija loosened the reins and gave a loud whoop. Bonnie followed suite and the two horses broke into a gallop to the delight of everyone. Kitt pulled up beside the two competing horses so as to now get caught up in the snow blowing up from behind the sleighs. It began to snow slightly as they pulled up to the house. Both horses stopped to let everyone off. Kitt returned to his place. In four more hours they'd be making the trip back to Kuopio. Kitt was surprised, but he almost didn't want to leave. 

**************************************************************************************** 

~ December 25th, Christmas Day, afternoon around 4:00 p.m. ~ 

"Bye! Goodbye!" Elias and Niklas waved furiously with everyone else who had gathered to see the FLAG team off. Michael folded the blanket that Kitt had gotten on top of the luggage and closed the trunk. He still hadn't had time to ask Kitt where he had gotten it. Calling bye to everyone, Michael closed the passenger door once Devon had gotten in. Turning, he found Maija coming up to him. She stopped across from him, "Well, what did you think? Was I right in saying you'd forget all you worries here?" Enclosing her in a hug Michael responded, "You sure were! It's certainly been a Christmas to remember." Kissing her on the cheek, Michael opened the driver's side door and with a final wave engaged Kitt's turbine engine and pulled away from the house. 

**************************************************************************************** 

~ December 25th, Christmas Day, evening around 6:00 p.m. ~ 

Bonnie dozed on one of the privet plane's bunks with Devon immersed in yet another book. Michael put down his photo album and made his way to Kitt who had been tied down in his accustomed place. Before nodding off, Bonnie had replaced the snow tires with Kitt's regular ones. So not to disturb the others, Michael go into Kitt's cabin, "Buddy, can I ask you a question?" The bars of light jumped as Kitt responded, "Of course Michael." Reaching into the back seat, Michael pulled out the blanket, "Where'd you get this from?" Kitt's voice sounded kind of confused as he answered, "I thought one of you got it for me as a present?" When Michael shook his head, Kitt continued, "Before the Santa Claus came to the house to distribute the gifts, he stopped and covered my hood with it, saying 'won't help much, or at all really, but since I can't really install a heater either'." A slow grin spread over Michael's face, "So you REALLY go a present from Santa Claus!" Still chuckling he got out and went to a bunk, quickly falling asleep. 

Kitt considered Michael's words. Running his scanners over the blanket, he made a decision. He wouldn't even try to figure out where this really came from, for hadn't someone somewhere once said, that Christmas was a time when magical things happen? Content with that thought, Kitt shut down and recharged. 

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
